


Marry me

by Louan0091



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Steve's asking you to marry him





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request more at my Tumblr @serieuxnoir

Your bestfriend is getting married soon and you as her maid of honour have to go shopping the wedding dress with her. Your boyfriend Steve being overprotective as always doesn’t let you to go alone.

“Y/N you have to choose I’m coming with you or you’re not going.” You were fighting for a while now and he still didn’t got that you had to go.

“Fine! I want to kill you right now but I’m late, so just tag along.” You sighted and together you exited the avengers tower.

***

You went in 3 different shops and your friend had tried so many dresses that you had lost count. You were currently in the fourth shop and she finally found her dreamy dress. And even Steve agreed that it was the perfect one. But then the two of them decided that you should try one as well.

“Why should I try one? Im not getting married she is.” You said to Steve and pointed to your best friend. They were started to getting annoyed. There was no reason for you to be in a wedding dress.

“C'mon Y/N try one just for fun. I left one In the dressing room try it just for us to see you.” Your best friend tried to change your mind. When you looked at your boyfriend he was just looking you with those pleading puppy eyes knowing you wouldn’t resist.

You were heading to the dressing room even though you didn’t understand where was the fun at trying a wedding dress. But you decided to do them the favour.

The dress was magnificent on you. It hugged all of your curves perfectly. It was like it was made for you. Like your friend had it all planned. You admired it for a while before you decide to go out to let your boyfriend and friend see you.

“ You know, I never imagined myself in a wedding dress. But this one is perfect.” You said still looking at the dress. When raised your head to look at them you saw that Steves eyes were glowing and his mouth was agape while your best friend had a stupid smile on her face.

“Stevie close your mouth babe, you’ll catch flies.” You said teasingly. He actually closed his mouth and headed towards you. He took your hand and made you turn.

“Damn you doll, you look amazing.” He whispered and then he fell on his knees.

“Y/N you’re the love of my life and I want to live the rest of it with you and only. Will you marry me ?”


End file.
